Time To Grow
by SilverDragon21
Summary: Sometimes we need a little time to heal all wounds. Hachi learns this in the most painful way, but will it stop her from reaching her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! This is my first NANA fanfic, so please be nice. This story is purely AU as I am changing lots of things to basically suit my overly active imagination. Hachi is going to be OOC (well a lot of them will actually in order for this to work). This story takes places after Takumi and Nana (Hachi) get married/applied for a licence (chapter 55 in manga). Both groups are on tours as in the manga…but things will diffentely be different now.

Also, I don't own NANA, if I did there would be more anime episodes :D

Pairing: Takumi X Nana (Hachi) & Nana O X Ren

P.S. I'm not Japanse so if I have any mistakes I'm very sorry.

* * *

**Time to Grow  
By Lindsey (aka SilverDragon)**  
**Chapter One: Something Never Stay Hidden**

* * *

**_Nee Nana, Do you remember the day we met? Or even the day we decided to move in together? I still remember the apartment with no elevator or air conditioner, but that little apartment is where my happiest memories are, my memories of you. How I wish I could go back to _****_apartment_****_ 707_**

"That Bastard!" The older man shouted as he glared down at the article on his disk. "He planned it, from the start, played us…no me like a fool"

"Kudou-San" Kurata Minoru said calmly "it would appear as if he knew something like this would happen and he was waiting for it before announcing his marriage"

Kudou, editor and chief of "Search" magazine glared at this best photographer. "I don't care how long it takes you or how much it cost, but I wasn't something on that guy, something that will knock him down"

Kurata smiled at his boss "Business or Personal?"

Kudou took a long drag of his cigar as he glanced down at the smiling couple "Personal. I want to catch him with another woman"

Kurata lifted an eyebrow "What about the wife? She'll be hurt"

"I don't care about ordinary women, find that other woman, and get pictures that can leave no doubt at what he's done"

Kurata sighed as he realized he just signed on for another long term job "yes Boss"

"Just do it" Kudou-san ordered

"Very Well" Kurata said as he slowly stood up "I'll get you the story you want"

Kudou-san smile slightly as he watched the young man leave "Minoru…make sure he doesn't catch you"

Kurata nodded before leaving the office.

Kudou-san took out his cigar and picked up the article. "I'm going to get you now Ichinose Takumi…I'm going to get you good"

Nana (aka Hachi to her friends) sighed as she flipped though the channels on the T.V bored out of her mind. Takumi and his band along with Nana and hers are all on tour, Takumi in London and Nana in another city, while she stayed at home bored and alone.

Hachi shook her head to shake out the negative thoughts, she knew everyone would be busy with their music and tours, especially Takumi, but it didn't stop the loneliness she felt every so often. Hachi sighed once more as she turned off the T.V when a sparkly from the left had caught her eye.

She lifted her hand to stare at the diamond engagement ring that was recently joined with a simple white gold wedding band. She loved her rings because to her they meant that her she was finally getting her dream, a family. Things were finally going right after so much unrest the last few months that she can honestly say she was content, and sometimes even happy.

She knew she had hurt a lot of people with the choices she made, but really what else could she do. She knew in her heart Takumi was the father of her child and that there really wasn't anyway Nobu could support them.

"Argh" Hachi moaned softly "That sounds cold even in my head Sa-cha, Mommy doesn't mean that she only choose Takumi because of money…I did it because of you, because you deserve a family" Hachi smiled softly when she felt a small flutter from her stomach.

"I know in the past I've been selfish and naive to believe that things would never change" Hachi sighed "But I then I never thought I would be a mother either"

"But then you came into my life and you opened my eyes to the fact that I had to think about you before myself" Hachi rubbed her stomach as she continued to talk " I knew I had to do what was right not what was easy. Yes I would have been easy to stay with Nobu, but it would have been for the wrong reasons."

Hachi slowly got up from the sofa and walked over to the windows "I did love Nobu and if wasn't pregnant I might still be with him"

"But these last few months without any contact with him made me realize…maybe it wasn't love" Hachi said with a slight frown "I'm not sure I know what love really is anymore"

Hachi giggle slightly when she felt a sudden kick or was that an elbow? "Don't worry Sa-chan I will always love you"

Hachi turned her gaze back to the window before slowly looking around the very quiet living room. "Let's go to a movie Sa-chan and I'll introduce you to the best snack food, Popcorn"

With that thought Hachi got ready to go out.

_Nana, do you remember when you told me that he was a player? I wish I had listened _

Nana O. Laughed as Ginpei lost yet another round of Mahjong to Shin. "Well Gin..what do you exepct" Nana said with a grin as she got up from the table "Our brat is a wiz"

Shin gave her a cocky smile "I wont agrue that"

Nana repsonded by messing up his teal coloured hair. "Brat" she said affectionaly as she walked by him to the sitting room.

She made her way over to the sitting area by the T.V. and turned on the local news, hoping to hear something about Trapnest, well mostly about Ren. However the weather was on instead.

"Blah blah" Nana muttered as she leaned over to get her smokes that where on the table.

"Give it up Gin…you won't beat me" Shin's voice carried over to her.

Nana looked back and grinned as Ginpie contunied to cry about losing not just one game but six to a sixteen year old. She glanced back at the T.V. and noticed that it was now a commercial. She looked up when she felt a nudge as Yasu sat down beside her lighting his favourite cigeratte brand. Black Stones.

Nana picked up the back and smiled as she recalled how they named their band after the brand. "Hey Baldy" Nana greeted "Got tired of losing?"

Yasu just shugged "thinking of a better battle plan"

"Hai Hai" Nana laughed as she looked back the table, which was now empty.

"The game seems to be over" Nana said as Shin and Nobu walked over to her and joined them around the coffee table. "Where's Gin?"

"Crying in his room" Shin said with a smile "Making dinner" he addes when she gave him one of her glares.

Nana was about to say something when the where interputted by the news station.

_"Good Evening, we have a special report from you today regarding Trapnest bassist_ _player Ichinose Takumi, who we reported got marrieda few weeks ago to a Komatsu Nana, former roomate to Osaki Nana, BLAST lead singer," _

Nana frown wondering what the where up to bring this up again. Nana looked over at Nobu and tried not to wince at the hurt look on his face.

_"It's been reported that Ichinose Takumi has been romatically linked with none other then the recetly let go Morishit Sumika from the hit show "The New Golden", who was let go do to contract dissagreement. Apparently the two have been lovers for a year but it's never been proven, until now. We've recently uncovered a photograph that shows clearly what there relationship is…we do apologies to our younger viewer"_

Nana stared in total shock along with the others in the room as she stared at the picture of Takumi in bed with the blonde actress

"That bastard" Nana whispeard as she glared at the T.V. wishing it was Takumi so she could beat him up "I knew he was a rat bastard…but how could he"

_"Well Honda-san, what will this mean for Trapnest?" asked the male co-ancher _

_"Well we haven't heard from the bands officals yet, but once we do we will follow up for our views. Also if you weren't already aware the Ichinose family is expecting their first child, due to be born around May. We currently have a live camera outside one of the local cinimas where Mrs. Ichinose is…let's see what she has to say" _

The BLAST members all watched in horror as the news room faded out and an outside location zoomed in.

"Yasu" Nana said as she looked over to her friend "What are they doing"

Yasu stared at the screen as it showed Nana walking out of the theatre with a happy smile before realizing there were reports running towards . "I don't know, but it can't be good"

Nana nodded as she turned back to the screen, extermely worried about her friend. _Nana _

_"Mrs. Ichinose, Mrs. Ichinose…How do you feel about your husbands uncovered infidelity?" One of the closer reporters asked _

_"Infa…what?" sounded a confused Hachi _

_"Mrs Ichinose, we have proof that your husband as been an intimate relationship with none other then Morishit Sumika, any comments?" _

Yasu clenched his fist as Hachi's face became even paler at the callus words of the reporter. "Where did they getting this information? And what do they have to gain from it?"

No one replied as they too didn't know the answer

_"No comment" Hachi's voice came though the television "Leave me alone" _

_"Mrs. Ichinose, look at this if you don't believe us" _

Nana couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Hachi take the photo from the reporter and wish for anything she could be there to spear her friend the pain she is going through right now. "Oh Hachiko"

_"Any comments on this Ichinose-san? Did you know that he was seeing her? Did he marry for the baby only? What is the nature of your marriage?" _

_"Please just leave me alone" Hachi whispered _

Nana could feel her eyes fill up with tears as she watched Hachi get harassed "Why can't they leave her alone"

Yasu frown at what he was seeing as he reached over and pulled Nana towards him "She'll be okay, she's strong"

Shin watched his "mother" as she tried to get away. He felt helpless watching her as they asked questions after questions that were not only humiliating her but hurting her far worse then any physical blow. All he wanted to do was protect his mom and kick some serious Takumi ass.

Nobu watched as the woman he loved flinch at every question thrown at her those bastards asked her. He watched as her tears slid down her cheek unchecked as she stared at the photo of Takumi. He wanted to be there, to hold her, to protect her but he couldn't and it hurt him to see her this sad. _Nana _

They all watched as their friend ripped the photo in half and turned away once again to reach the waiting cab, waiting at the bottom of the stone stairs.

They watched as Hachi started down the stairs when an eager reporter grabbed her arm and pulled around.

They watched in silent terror as she pulled away but lost her footing and started to fall backwards down stone steps.

**_Nana…Did I ever tell you I want you to be her godmother? I think you would best choice. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Decision

Time to Grow  
Chapter Two: Painful Decision

AN: Don't Own Nana.

* * *

**_Hachiko, you probably didn't know this but it was you that I admired the most. You never gave up, you kept on going, adapting to the change around regardless of what it cost you. I saw you grow up and change into someone who wasn't spoiled or selfish…but I was wondered did you ever smile like you use to back in _** **_apartment_****_ 707_******

****

"Ichinose-san…are you awake?"

Nana moaned softly as she tried to open her eyes but they felt like led and her whole body hurt

"Ichinose-san, please wake up?" The persistent voice urged.

Nana tired once more and this time they opened only to quickly shut again due to the over head light. After a minute or two she tried again and this time much slower so she could adjust to the light.

"What?...where am I??" Nana question as she slowly looked around her. She noticed the people standing around her and knew they were doctors for their long white coats. She glanced around the room she was in and realized she most be in a hospital.

_Why?_ Nana thought to herself as she took in the details of her room. The walls where an off white colour and there wasn't much furniture, just a closest, a desk and two chairs. She slowly brought her hand up to her face and pulled away the air tube from her nose when she noticed the I.V in her arm.

She felt weak and extremely sore but she took in her surrounding once more. She knew she was in a private room and that there were at least one doctor and two nurses.

_Why am I here? Did I have an appointment? _Nana thought in confusion as her left hand traveled to her stomach and the doctor knew it was at that moment his patient knew the horrible truth.

Nana at first was confused as to why her stomach wasn't hard like it was this morning when she remembered the fall. "The baby! ...where's my baby?"

"Ichinose-san, I'm very sorry, but the force of the fall and the numerous stairs in which you hit" the doctor paused briefly "The baby wasn't able to survive, you had a miscarriage"

Nana just stared at the doctor in shock "No, No…you're lying, you lying! Where's my child, I want my child…please" Nana cried "please!"

Nana cried out in pain as she tried to get out of the bed "I'll find her myself…no get away" Nana snapped as the nurses tried to restrain her as the doctor pulled a syringe filled with a clear liquid out of his coat pocket and injected it into her I.V.

"I'm sorry Ichinose-san, but your baby wasn't able to survive" the doctor looked down at the small woman with honest regret "I am truly sorry for your loss"

Nana slowly stopped fighting as her body started to relax from the drugs. She turned her head away from the doctors and started to cry softly but before long they became deep gut wrenching subs that rocked her small frame.

The doctor eyed the young woman with sad eyes before he nodded towards the door informing the others it was time to leave.

Nana didn't even notice them leave nor hear the door close softly behind then. She couldn't seem to stop the tears or her body from shaking; she just didn't have the strength or the will to stop.

In the darkened hospital room she cried for the loss of her child alone.

**_Hachi I never regretted anything more then that night I introduced you to him. I wish I could have changed that night…then maybe things would have been different. _**

****

Yasu quickly pulled Nana into his arms when he saw Hachi start to fall, the last thing he wanted was for her to see her friend roll down the stone steps and look like a broken doll at the bottom.

Nobu sat frozen as he watched her fall hitting each step and feeling as it he was the one the falling, it was his body getting hit by the stairs. He watched as she rolled to the bottom and stopped just before going onto the road. He looked away unable to be look at her broken body and stared at the other Nana as she cried into Yasu shoulder.

Shin couldn't take his eyes off the T.V as his mother landed on the ground with a loud thump. He watched hoping she would get up and start screaming at the reports but she didn't. She just lay there broken, nothing moved and not a sound was heard as they watched her lie there on the hard ground. He frowned slightly when he noticed something when one of the cameras zoomed in. "blood?"

The others in the room turned to face Shin, not hearing what he said only that he said something.

Nana pulled herself away from Yasu and looked at their youngest band member "what did you say Shin"

"Blood" Shin repeated still staring at the screen "She's bleeding"

Nana's eyes widened slightly at his words and gasped at the sight of her friend.

Yasu looked at the screen and cursed when he saw the pool of blood forming under his friend. He paled as he reached for his phone knowing but hoping he was wrong as he dialed a familiar number.

Nana still staring in terror as the blood became more and darker.

"MOVE you bastards" Nana screamed at the T.V "HELP HER! YOU BASTARDS!"

As if the stunned reports could hear her they started to move frantically around yelling out "call an ambulance" and "is she alright?" before the T.V. screen went blank. The News station had lost the signal.

Nana hit the table with her fists not caring that she spilled the drink as she fell to her knees not even realizing she was standing. "She going to be okay" she whispered to herself as she stared down at the floor. "She has to be okay"

The others just ignored her as they where in shock to do anything.

"Takumi…it's Nana-chan" Yasu voice broke over the silence "There's been an accident…it doesn't look good"

Takumi smiled at the antics of his band members as they were playing their usual card game. It was their day off and since it was currently raining they decided to stay in and play. He would have preferred to keep working but with everyone bugging him for at least a day he couldn't say no (basically he was out voted)

He was about to ask for another card when he felt his cell phone go off in his breast pocket. He looked at the time and realized it was too early for an e-mail from Nana as she normally e-mailed him once a day to tell him about her day and about the baby.

Although he would never admit it out aloud, he looked foreword to them. There was something about the idea of his woman e-mailing him just to talk about their child. It made him feel like he was home and that he mattered. He always liked it when she told him she missed him and that it meant she missed him and wanted him and not the teen boy Nobu.

So he was really surprised when he saw "Baldy" flash before him instead of "Nana".

"Yasu, this is a surprise" Takumi greeted "What can I do for you?"

The other band members stopped playing when they heard the other drummer's name. They looked over at Takumi wondering why Yasu would be calling them.

Takumi listened careful to Yasu and felt grateful he was sitting down "An accident? Nana?"

Ren almost choked on his beer when he heard Takumi say "Nana" he wiped his chin and started to rise from his seat when Reira's gentle hand touched his arm.

"It's probably regarding Hachiko" Reira said softly as she looked towards Takumi "his Nana"

Reira looked back up at Ren and gently tugged on his sleeve until he sat down again "Wait until he's off the phone, he'll tell us what's going on then"

Ren nodded as he continued to stare at Takumi praying that Reira was right and that his Nana was okay, but he also prayed that her friend was okay as well.

"What happened?" Takumi demanded as the feeling of dread swell within him and for brief moment wish he hadn't asked that question.

Somehow someone found out about his relationship with **Sumika and happily informed the media and his wife, who was now being rushed to the hospital after a nasty fall. He had his suspisions on who would do this and once this was over he would deal with them personally. For no one messed with his family. **

**"Is she okay?" Takumi slowly got up from his place at the table "and the baby?" **

**Ren and Reira looked up sharply when they heard the painful question and they knew this wasn't good news. **

**"I..I see" Takumi muttered as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath "Arigatou gozaimasu Yasu" **

**Takumi closed his phone and turned away from the table to walk to wards the office located to the left of the room. **

**Reira watched Takumi walk slowly to the office door as if in a daze "Takumi…is …is she okay?" **

**Takumi pause briefly as he opened the door "I don't know…excuse me I wish to be alone" **

**No one said anyting as they watched him dissapear into the darkened office. **

**Ren waited until he was sure the door was closed before he picked up his phone and dialed. **

**"Yasu…what the hell happened?" Ren demanded as soon as they were connected. **

**"Nana-chan could be losing the baby" was all Yasa would say before haning up. **

**_They had a photo of you and one of your women…she tried to leave but someone grabbed her…there was a lot of blood _**

****

**Those words kept playing over and over in his head as he walked over to one of the overstuffed chairs before sinking into it. Takumi stared ahead of him tying to sort everything out in his head. She was suppose to be safe, a commener would never get the attention of the media and why was she even at the thearter _because she was lonely you baka _**

****

**Takumi ran his hand through his hair before flipping his phone open. He searched for her familiar number and quickly pressed the call button. He needed to hear her voice, he needed to know she was okay. **

**He waited for what seemed like hours before he heard her pick up. **

**"Takumi?" Nana's voice answerd. He closed his eyes when he heard her voice because it sounded so hallow. **

**"Nana" **

**_I wasn't scared about becoming mother because I knew you would be by my side. Maybe I was to young to really realize just how alone I really was then, but everytime I saw you sing I knew you were with me…so I never feared becoming a mother, I looked forward to it actually… _**

****

**Nana stiffened at the familiar ring tone. She knew it could be one of two people calling her and both were the last ones she wanted to talk to. She didn't want their sympathy, she didn't want to listen to someone say they were "sorry" it hurt when the doctor said it. She didn't know what to do anymore, she didn't want to deal with anyone or anything. She just wanted to dissapear. **

**The phone kept ringing that she finally opened her tear swollen eyes and groaned as she rolled over slightly to reach for the offending phone. She stared at it as it contiuned to ring and for a moment she thought about just turning it off and ignoring the world for just a little bit longer. Nana flipped open the phone and stared at the call display. She knew it would be him and suddendly she felt both great sadness and even greater anger. She was angry that she was here in pain and he was half way around the world. She hated that she was always alone, always waiting for him to come to her…she hated it _Do I hate him? _**

****

**Nana hit the call button and slowly brought the phone up to her ear. "Takumi?" **

**"Nana" Takumi's strong yet gentle voice sounded "Are you okay?" **

**Nana bit her lip to keep from screaming at him that she wasn't okay that she felt empty, but she couldn't put the words to her feelings. **

**"Hai, Genki-desu" Nana replied softly as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. **

**"That's good" Takumi replied with a relived tone "and the baby?" **

**Nana tightened her grip on the phone at his causually question regarding their child and tried to keep from crying out like she wanted to. Even though she was mad at him she wanted him here with her, here in her bed holding her like he did when he found out she was pregnant. She wanted him to tell her it would be alright…she just wanted to be held. **

**"Nana? What about the baby?" Takumi's voice demanded as it brought her out of her shell. **

**"There is no baby" Nana whispered mostly to herself then to him. "I lost the baby" **

**Silence was the only response she received after she said what she didn't want to believe. **

**"Ah…I …I see" **

**Nana closed her eyes "Sayounara Takumi" she whispeared before disconnecting the call and turning off the phone completely before closing her eyes once again and letting the tears and sobs shake her body once again. **

**Takumi sat in darkened room with only the beeping of the disconnected call as the only sound. He sat there in the dark not caring about anything other then what he just found out. **

**_There is no baby…I lost the baby _**

****

**His heart pounded painfully in his chest as her words washed over him. He closed his eyes tightly against the suddent pain he felt a the thought that he wouldn't be a father and that he lost is child, just lost his daughter. He wanted to be the father, he wanted to have the family he didn't think he needed. He always took care of himself and the idea that he would have someone to look after, to protect gave him peace. **

**_I lost the baby _**

****

**"Dammit" Takumi cursed as he throw his phone accoss the room. He quickly got up from the chair and paced around the room before stopping in front of the window. He stared down at the London street watching as people went on with their lives ignoring everyone around them. **

**Takumi placed his hand on the window and slowly bowed his head "why…why did this have to happen?" **

**_Sayounara Takumi _**

Takumi jerked his head up when he recalled her last words to him and looked down at his broken phone.

"Sayonara…eh?" Takumi muttered to himself as he looked down at his wedding ring. "Not yet Nana….not yet"

Ichinose Nana had enough of doctors, enough of strangers telling her to rest that if she stayed in this bed one more day she would scream. She wanted to go home and never come back to this place. She felt like the walls were closing in on her, but the doctors told she had to stay for a few more days.

It's been three days since the miscarriage and she hasn't seen anyone since. No came to see her and for the first time she truly felt anger towards both Trapnest and BLAST. She didn't like the feeling, but she didn't want to feel anything else, everything else led to her crying again and she didn't want to cry again…ever.

Nana slowly looked around her room and noticed her clothes laying on one the chairs cleaned and ready to be worn. She glanced down at the I.V and then at the door. She knew the nurse wouldn't be back for some time and she could easily sneak out.

With a deep breath she pulled out the IV and bit down on her lip so not to cry out once freed of the IV she slowly swung her legs over the bed and reached for her clothes. It hurt to move but she did it anyway, her muscles screaming at her to lie down but she couldn't she wanted out she wanted away from these people and their pity.

Once she was finally dressed she slowly walked across the room to the door pausing every so often to catch her breath.

"Ouch" Nana whispered as she leaned against the wall. "You can do it Nana…you have to"

With a determined nodded she walked out of her room and headed to the elevator. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief they haven't noticed her yet. When the elevator doors opened she quickly slipped in and leaned against the wall for support. Her legs felt like jello and her body hurt with every breath. She watched as the light flashed on each floor before stopping on the ground level. With her head up she walked out of the elevator, out of the hospital and into one of the usual waiting cabs.

She gave the drive the address and just leaned back watching the scenery go past as the drive quietly took her away from the hospital. With a content sigh she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Reira watched her band member with troubled eyes; she was worried about him for he looked so tired and weary.

He worked harder then ever to be able to shorten the tour schedule so he could get home to be with her. At first she would have admitted she didn't want to like Hachiko, but it was hard not too she was just so nice and kind to her. She actually came to admire the other woman and realized that maybe she was good enough for her childhood friend.

Reira looked away and looked around the busy airport as they made their way out towards the waiting limo. They were back in Tokyo but instead of a happy reunion it was stained with the loss of Takumi's and Hachi's child. She cried when Takumi told them what happened she cried for the obvious pain he refused to allow to show and she cried for Hachi and person she was getting use to calling a friend.

"Reira…your voice sounds scratchy, you'll need to rest when you get to the hotel" Takumi said from in front of her.

Reira rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him causing Ren to laugh quietly behind his hand. She just smiled at him before turning her gaze back to Takumi. "Actually Takumi…I'm going with you to your house to see Hachi"

Takumi stopped walking and turned to look at her "Why?"

"Because she will need a friend as well" Reira tilted her head to the side before she shrugged and continued to walk ahead of him. "She'll need more then you right now"

Noaki and Ren just shared a look as they resumed following the duo.

Takumi muttered curses under his breath as he unlocked his door allowing his band members to go in before him. Once they were all in, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Nana?" He called out as he put his bags down next to the others. "Nana?"

Takumi paused before taking off his shoes and looked around the living room the place looked exactly the way it did when he left six weeks ago. For some reason he was getting a bad feeling. With a sigh he walked off to the bedrooms. _She might be sleeping. _

"Do you think she went out?" Naoki asked as he too looked around for the girl.

Reira shook her head as she walked around the room looking for anything at might indicate where the other girl is. She couldn't stop the feeling that this wasn't right, the girl she knew would be here trying to fake a smile to make them feel at home. But instead all that was here was silence.

Reira turned to ask Ren to call his Nana when she saw a white envelope rest on top of the dinning room table. With a few steps she reached the table and saw that the envelope was plain with only the word "Takumi" written on it.

"Naoki, could you please get Takumi for me" Reira said without looking away from the envelope she didn't seem him nod but did ear him leave.

"What did you find Rei?" Ren asked quietly as he moved towards her.

"A letter" She replied softly "to Takumi"

Ren looked away and moved to the window he had a feeling he knew what the letter was going to say. He reached for his smokes and shook the package until one came out. He lit the smoke and took a slow drag when he saw Takumi's reflection coming towards them.

"Reira…what is it?" Takumi asked as he walked towards her. "Naoki told me you found something?"

Moving away from the table she nodded "I found this"

Takumi followed her gaze and saw the envelope and a few strides picked it up and carefully lifted the fold to pull out the thin folded paper.

_Takumi, _

_I'm sorry, I couldn't stay here anymore I felt like I was going to suffocate. I've gone to my parents for now. I need time Takumi, time to heal and time to think about what to do now. _

_I know you think I agreed to marry you for the sake of the baby, and maybe at first I wanted to believe that. But the truth is I fell in love with you, and now I can't feel anything its like my heart is broken and when I try to feel anything I just break more. _

_Maybe one day I will be able to look at you and feel something other then what I do and we can talk about the baby…the baby I know in my heart was yours. _

_Forgive me _

_Nana _

Takumi let the letter slip from his fingers as he reached for his phone and dialed her parents' number.

"Komatsu-san" Takumi greeted Nana's father when he was connected "Is Nana there?"

_"No" _

Takumi frown slightly "When will she be back?"

_"I don't know…Takumi-kun she's gone to live with her aunt" _

"Her Aunt?" Takumi repeated in shock "where is her aunt?"

_"_ _New York__….she's gone to _ _New York__ and she might not be coming back" _

Takumi stared at his phone dumfounded when he realized they where no longer connected.

Reira took the phone from him "Takumi…where is she?"

Takumi looked down at the other woman with a confused look.

"She's in New York" Takumi said softly "and he's not sure when or if she's coming back"

Reira brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she eyes filled with tears. With a small cry she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him.

The others just looked at the two in silence know there was nothing they could say.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2…stay tuned there is more to come. 

Please review as I would like to know your comments

**Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you (a formal thank you)**  
**Hai Genki-desu**** – Yes, I'm fine**  
**Sayounara– So Long ( a farwell for a lone priod of time)**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Path

**Time to Grow**  
**Chapter Four: A New Path**

* * *

AN: I just wanted to thank you for the reveiws, they make my day and and it tell me you like it too (which is always good to read). So please drop me a review, i love hearing what you think.

* * *

**_My life in _** **_New York_****_ was like an adventure Nana; I never knew what was going to happen next and it was both exciting and very scary. At first I felt very alone and unsure on what I wanted to do or even how I should do things, but mostly I wanted to go home, to be with you and everyone; but I knew that I couldn't…I wasn't ready to face you… _**

****

Hachi smiled softly as she placed the customer's order in front of them before turning away to server the next one. For five months she's been living in America with her father's sister and her American husband, trying to figure out where she belonged and what direction her life should go. For so long she dreamt of one thing, to be a mother and a good wife. Now that dream seemed almost impossible and those lead her to a depression for the first few weeks. She could barely functions for she hurt so much that it was because of her aunt, who stayed with her that she was able to survive.

She hated thinking she was that weak but she knew she had to go though that in order to properly heal, it still hurt the betrayal and the loss of her child and she knew it would be a pain that would never really go away but thanks to her parents and her aunt she was starting a new life, a life in America.

When she made the decision to go to her parents after leaving the hospital she only intended to stay for a little while as she tried to pick-up the pieces of her broken heart, but her father took one look at the dark circles under her eyes and told her he would send her to live with her sister in New York.

She could still remember that conversation clearly as she cleaned up an empty table.

They sat in the living, when only a few weeks before Takumi sat there and told them of his plans for the marriage laughing and telling jokes with her little sister and family, only now instead of welcoming a son, they were trying to comfort their daughter on the loss of her first child.

Hachi was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Nana, you can take your break now"

Hachi looked up with a smile at the other waitress. "Arig…thank you Sarah, I'll just take these into the kitchen"

Hachi sighed as she lifted the tray of dirty dishes and walked back to the kitchen. Once she gave the dishwasher her load she walked towards the back doors which lead to a semi-private bench area where the staff sometimes used to eat their lunch or to have a quick smoke.

Hachi quickly grabbed her sandwich and walked out the door. The sun momentarily blinded her as she reached for her sunglasses that she tucked into her front pocket. Once on she slowly made her way over to the grassy part of the back area and spread her sweater that she had tired around her waist down before sitting down.

The grassy part was a small hill with a birch tree that gave her some shade. Hachi make quick work on her chicken sandwich which was done within minutes. She gathered up her garbage and tucked it beside her to throw out later when she reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar brand of cigarettes and lighter.

"Black Stones: Cherry flavor" Hachi muttered softly as she shook one lose before placing it on her lips and lit it. She took a slow drag filling her lungs with the strong flavor before exhaling, she smiled slightly at the fact that she no longer coughed.

She continued to stare at the pack tracing the log with her thumb. She had bought the back on impulse at the airport before leaving Japan, she honestly had no intentions of smoking them or any other, but since they where the reason behind her favorite band's name and she wanted something that would reminder her of them. It wasn't until 3 months ago on a rainy night that she opened the back and took her first smoke, she still giggled over the coughing fit she had. It took some getting use to but she eventually go to liking the unique flavor and became smoking them regularly. It of course was a nice surprise that the local corner store sold the brand, she had thought they were only sold in Japan.

Hachi took another smoke before slowly laying down with her free arm under her head. She stared up at the sky thinking about how different her life was now.

She could still hear her father's voice when he told her his plan.

_"Nana, I think it would be best if you went to live with my sister Amaya. She lives in _ _New York__ with her husband. I think the change may just be what you need" _

_Natsuko Komatsu nodded in agreement with her husband "You need to get away and if you stayed here" _

_"I would just be in the way" Hachi whispeared as her eyes filled with tears _

_"Never" Natsuko said sharply bringing her childs head up so she could look into Nana's eyes "But your father has a point and I agree. If you stay here with the media you will never find a moment piece, you will continue to be sad and eventually get sick." _

_Natsuko pulled her daughter into her embrace "You need time Nana, you need time to heal, time to grow and I think America is just want you need" _

It didn't' take her father long to make the arrangements with her both her aunt or the airlines and before she knew it was on her way to New York.

She wasn't nervous about moving to America, but was mostly nervous about meeting her aunt, whom she only saw maybe a handful of times. She didn't want to be a burden to her aunt or her family, but her aunt had agreed and that both she and her husband, an American dentist would pick her up. She wasn't over worry about her english, for she did rather well in that subject, she did however worry about how she would adjust.

When she first arrived at the airport she recongized her aunt almost right away, she was a taller version of her father, but in a female way of course.

Hachi remembed how she hesitated before walking towards the couple, not really sure how they would react towards her, concidering she was a twenty year old woman that became pregant before marriage, even though she lost the baby. But her fears were for nothing as her aunt met her half way and pulled her into a tight hug whispering "Welcome Home" at first she just stood there frozen not sure what do before she arms relaxed and she returned the embrace.

Hachi slowly brought herself out of her memories and sat up butting out her cigerette at the same time. She picked up the pack againa nd took another one, but instead of lighting right away she just stared at it.

All this happened five months ago her moving here, taking over her autns basement appartment and starting a new job as a waitress. Her life in New York was starting to get comfortable, but she still felt something was missing. She missed her friends back home. She missed Nana, Yasu, Shin, Nobu and Takumi.

She tried not to think about _him_ but it was hard not too. During the day she was fine, she could ignore her thoughts, but late at night he would plaque her dreams.

For the first month she dream that the accident never happened and that she had the baby and everything was perfect, she would then dream that Takumi saved her, but it was the dreams where the reporter turned into Takumi that scared her the most and usually ended up with her crying out.

None of those came close the dream where she would have the baby only to have him give their child to that woman, the woman without a face. It was those dreams that brought out her anger, it was those dreams that forced her to remember why she lost the baby.

After the first month with the help of her aunt she was able to move on little by little to the point she was able to call her family without flinching when her little sister Nami would talk about BLAST or even Trapnest. She promished to send her videos of their TV specials and of their music video's when they came out. But everytime she talked to her family she sould start having a strange urge to call Nana.

Hachi sighed as she lit the cigarette and thought about what she did two months ago.

On her way home from work she saw a flyer for a music lessons for both instrumental and vocal. At first she ignored it but after a few weeks she finally went in and signed up for vocal lessons.

The teacher Mrs. June Lewis worked with her and after a few rough lessons she was starting to sound better and better, apparently because she lacked confidence herself for some long she never believed she could sing, which apparently isn't the case, she had a good voice.

Three weeks ago her teacher has asked her to stay behind after the class and asked her a question that still weighed heavily on her mind.

_"Nana, why do you want to sing?" Mrs. Lewis asked as they tied up the room. _

_Hachi just stopped and looked at her teacher in confusion "I.." _

_"The reason I ask is because it seems your voice is lacking something" Mrs. Lewis continued as she started to pick up her personal items placing them in her bag. "Music isn't just about notes on a piece of paper…they are about what your are feeling, what your soul wants to sing" _

_Hachi watched as her teacher paused briefly " I can teach you the notes and the way to hold your voice…but I can't teach you want you don't feel" _

_"Don't feel?" Hachi repeated softly "I don't understand" _

_With a sight Mrs. Lewis picked up her bag "Music, whether it be by signing or by playing an instrument. It's part of the person. Every song has an emotion behind it, your just going though the motions and yes your voice is good…it's not the best it could actually be" _

_Hachi watched as her teacher started walking towards the door only to stop and look back. _

_"I taught you the basics, but only you can take yourself further" Mrs. Lewis smiled softly "Until you find the reason why you want to sing, and really mean it…don't come back, you're just wasting our time" _

_"Something missing?" Hachi asked "Bu t I…" _

_"You need to feel it here" Mrs. Lewis pointed at her heart "when you do…come back" _

_Hachi just stared at the empty doorway thinking about what her teacher had said _

"Something I really want?" Hachi muttered as she stared ahead of her. _Did she really want to sing? Or was it just a passing fancy? _

Hachi narrowed her eyes and frowned for the last few months she felt like she a purpose again, a place to be. She wanted to be happy again and standing in that classroom with the piano playing softly did make her feel happy.

She could remember the first lesson with learning the simple "do, ra, me, fa, so, la, te" notes to actually singing a full song. She could remember how happy she felt and the smile her aunt commented on at dinner.

But was she holding back? Hachi sighed and looked down at her watch and quickly squished her half smoked cigarette and gathered up her stuff. Break was over.

"I'll figure this out later" Hachi said to herself as she walked back into the busy restaurant kitchen.

**_ It wasn't until you left Hachiko that I realized how much you really mean to me. I would get angry and jealous when ever I had to share you, but I did, because I wasn't afraid that the others would take you way from, I could share you with then. But he was different, he took you away, he made you leave me and for while I was mad at you for it…but now that your gone, I just wish you would come home _**

****

Nana Osaki sighed as she flipped though the many channel on her useless TV. She was bored, bored out of her mind. She was stuck in Ren's apartment trying to figure out new songs for the next album and at the moment she was drawing a blank.

She needed to relax but that was becoming difficult as her mind kept wondering to other things. Ren was at the studio with the others form his band so he would be home for while and her band members apparently had lives outside of her since they all claimed they were busy.

"Jerks" Nana muttered as she tossed the remote away from her after turning off the TV and made her way over to the ceiling to floor windows that over looked the bay.

It's been seven months since she left, seven months since they found out she moved to America and seven months that missed her friend.

She didn't hate Hachi for leaving, well at first she was mad that she hadn't told her, but after calming down she realized she probably would have done the same thing. She just wished Hachi would call her.

Talking to her sisters wasn't the same and all they would tell her was that she was "fine and that she was healing". After awhile she got tired of calling them.

They only knew that she had moved to New York to live with an aunt and that when she was ready she would return. But why did it feel like it was more like an IF then a WHEN.

Nana shook her head as she remembered how she reacted when they arrived back at the co-op house only to find out that Hachi had left. She had been furious that she had actually gone to Ren's studio and punched Takumi in the head. She was rather proud of the shiner she gave him.

She remembered yelling at him, blaming him for her friends pain, for driving Hachi away with his inability to stay faithful to best thing there ever happened to him. She recalled how she called him dirt and probably more if Ren hadn't picked her up and carried her from the building into his car and back to his apartment.

Once they were in the privacy of his apartment she broke down and started to cry. Ren just held her and listened as she talked about what was bothering her. When she finally fell silent and was just leaning into his warm chest soothed by the steady beating of his heart.

Ren quietly explained to her about the note they found and the effort Takumi had put into finding her and the steps he was taking to punish those responsible for the accident.

He told her about how Takumi was after they found the note and how he locked himself in their bedroom for what seemed like hours before he finally did but only to throw himself into his work. He told her how Takumi eat, slept and breathed work, he lost himself in and was make himself sick. It wasn't until they intervened that he smartened up and pulled himself back together.

It was after that when Takumi redirected his attention from work and started the process of getting his revenge.

Nana smiled at that thought as she continued to stare out the window. Takumi and proven just how ruthless he could be when he wanted to and this time she was actually rooting for him…silently of course.

Apparently this lover was actually an ex-lover that wasn't happy about the ex part and wanted to get revenge, add to the fact that she just lost her top spot on the show she was on due to ratings that the money the photographer offered didn't hurt. So she had arranged for the setup to happen on their finale night at the Hotel Grand Place in one of best suites. She personally setup the camera and thought to double cross the photographer by blackmailing Takumi into helping her get her career back or she would go to his wife. But what she didn't count on was someone getting the pictures and leaking them to the public.

It was due to a rather clever, although Nana hated to admit it, press conference that Takumi destroyed the other woman's chance of a decent career and informed the press that they did in fact have a relationship it was over by the time he was legally married. He even mentioned that the accident that resulted in the death of his child was still an issue and that appropriate legal actions was underway. In other words, several people lost their jobs.

Nana touched the window with her hand sighed all that happened months ago and they still haven't found her or heard from her. It was like she vanished.

Nana leaned her head against the cool glass "Where are you Hachi? Are you okay?"

Nana jerked her head away when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who?" Nana questioned as he walked towards the front door. "Whose there?"

"It. Is. Us"

Nana smiled and quickly unlocked the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nana asked once she had the door opened.

"Hello to you too" Yasu said as he walked past her followed by Shin and Nobu

Nana just shook her head as she closed the door "What do you want? We don't have to be at the studio until 6"

Yasu nodded as he reached for his smokes "Nobu fished the song"

Nana turned her gaze to Nobu who was now sitting on the floor resting against the sofa. "Is that true? Did you really?"

Nobu just nodded slightly has he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape "play it"

Nana took the tape and before long the apartment was filled with the sounds of a guitar combined with the sound of a soft drum beat followed by the bass.

"You already played it together?" Nana stated as she stared at the three band members

"We wanted to know it would sound" Shin said with a shrug "now we just need to put words to it"

Nana nodded as Yasu passed over the song sheet.

They all sat back as she read over the notes and started to replay the song track when soft humming sounds could be heard.

Yasu smiled to himself as he leaned back into the sofa taking a long drag of his cigarette. He loved this moments when they were together listening to their music and watching Nana create a new song from something Nobu and written just for her.

The song wasn't their typical sound, but it was perfect for their mood. He could tell what had inspired Nobu to write this and he was sad that it took Nana-Chan leaving to bring out a new side of his music.

Yasu was about to get up when he felt his phone start to vibrate. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. At a quick glance he saw it was an e-mail from an unknown source. He was about to put his phone back when he noticed the subject line "I'm okay"

He quickly opened the e-mail and smiled to himself as he read the contents. "Nana…read this"

Nana frowned at the interruption just for her to read is stupid e-mail "Yasu…"

Yasu just shook his head and passed the phone over to her. "Just read it"

Nana gave him a confused look as she took the phone. "Oh oh alright….I…oh!"

The other two just looked confused as they shared a look

"Oi...what's going on" Nobu questioned at the strange scene "what's with the cell phone? Is it the studio?"

Nana could feel her eyes start to water as she read the e-mail for the second time "Yasu.,…thank you"

"Huh?" Nobu said out loud as he looked between Yasu and Nana "What did he do? What's with the phone?"

"Hachiko" Nana whispered before looking up at the confused members " Hachi e-mailed us"

Shin smiled widely as he asked to read the e-mail.

Nobu just sat there frozen in silence trying to control his pounding heart. "Shin, read it out loud"

Shin gave a small nod cause his chains to rattle. "Okay"

**_Yasu and minna, I'm doing okay now so please don't worry about me (well not too much). I'm still hurting and it may take sometime, but it's getting better. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for just leaving you like it did, but at the time it was for the best, but I've been keeping up with all the things you been up too, Congratulations on the completion of your tour. I've very happy for you. I feel like I'm still in the audience when I watch the tape my sister sent me and please know that I'm always there. I promise I will return and when I do, we will be equals. _**

****

**_Always your biggest fan, Hachi _**

* * *

There you have it...chapter 3 done (yahoo)...i'm working on chapter 4 and i hope it out tomorrow. Again don't forget to let me know what you think. 

Take Care :)


	4. Chapter 4: To Become Equals

Time to Grow  
Chapter Four: To Become Equals

* * *

AN: Hello All!, sorry for the delay in updating, life has this way of getting in the way...sorry :) So i just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, and i'm sorry about the spelling of Nobu's name (hangs head is shame) but it's all fixed and should be perfect now. So sit back and enjoy

Also i don't own NANA, just the plot and the extra characters

* * *

_**It took me awhile to answer my teacher about why I wanted to sing. For a month I thought about it, I kept thinking that it was because it filled my time, I wasn't serious about it, until finally I realized that when I sang I felt complete, like a I had a purpose. I felt free and confident at the same time. It was strange Nana, for so long I felt out of place, overlooked since I couldn't play an instrument, I could never be part of BLAST. That was when I realized…I might not be able to join BLAST, but if I were able to sing, maybe you would be able to hear my voice…then we could be together again.**_

For four months straight under private instructions with Mrs. June Lewis and her husband Marc, who could play pretty much any instrument, Nana leaned to sing pretty much anything she wanted. She could now sing in perfect English and Japanese. Her voice became stronger with every passing week.

She could sing a wide range of music from Jazz to old fashion Rock and Roll and she did so with a smile. She was determined to be the best she could be, and doing so she surprised everyone by actually succeeding her dreams. The hard work she put in paid off for now she was not only getting more confident in her music but in her live as well.

She still had moment of doubt and regret and on those days she missed her old life, where she could carefree and maybe a little selfish. She missed her friends the most on those days; she missed Yasu's calming presence, Shin comfortable hugs and Nana's laughter. And sometimes late at night she would miss Nobu and Takumi. She knew in her hurt she had to let them go, but late at night where she was alone with her thoughts she would remember them. She would remember how they would hold her, both so different from each other. Takumi's hold was always possessive as if guarding his favorite toy form being taken away, while Nobu's hold was that of lover who wanted his woman close, but not to smother, but to love.

It was after those moments that she realized she had to continue singing, had to be the best that one day she could see them again.

"Nana…do you have any plans for Friday Night?"

Nana, aka Hachi, snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her teacher's voice. "Huh…what?"

Mrs. Lewis smiled slightly as she cleaned up her papers. "I asked if you had any plans for Friday night."

Nana thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Not really…why?"

"Well Marc and I think that you're ready for other people to hear your voice" June said as she looked over at her husband.

Nana stumbled slight as she reached for her bag "WH…what?"

June shared a smile with her husband as he came up beside her "We think that after all your hard work these last few months you should see the results"

"I don't know" Nana hesitated slightly as she played with the straps of her bag. "Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"Nope" Marc said with an easy smile, his blue eyes twinkling slightly in humor "You're ready to face an audience Nana, that's what you want isn't it?"

June nodded making her reddish-blonde hair bounce around her shoulders "I agree, you can sing beautifully, but until you face a crowed…you'll never be ready"

June stood up and passed her bag to her husband as she walked over to Nana and placed her hands on the girls shoulders "You've improved beyond my expectations, you've grown from the shadow of the girl that came to my class to the confident woman that knows what she wants…don't you think it's time to share that with other people?"

"June's right" Marc said as he walked over to the door "You've got talent Nana and it would be a shame to see you waste it."

Nana stared into June's warm brown eyes before sighing softly "Friday right? Alright where and at what time?"

June smiles as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. "Be here at 7 o'clock"

Nana took the card and nodded "Okay…I'll see you there"

June and Marc stared to walk out of the class room only to pause briefly "oh and Nana…ware something fun"

Nana stood there and looked over the card "Club Aya - Open Mic Very Friday"

Nana put the card into her bag.

"This is it" Nana said to herself as she walked towards the exit. "I'm finally reaching my new dream"

_**Nee, Nana, do you remember the first time I watched you live? I was so excited and nervous at the same time. I can still feel beat of Yasu's drums and Shin's bass as you preformed that night, I can still remember how the fool bounced at the audiences excitement. You sang with all your heart and they heard you…although this club is small and I'm no longer part of the audience I still feel nervous…did you Nana? Did you ever feel nervous?**_

"Takashi…we should just leave" One of the three men said at the back of the club "there's not point in staying...there isn't anyone worth watching"

The man in the middle sighed softly as he put his drink down

"Your right Kyo" The one name Takashi said as he slowly got up "There really isn't any point in staying"

Kyo, the one on the left, nodded as he followed the other man up. "What about you Hiro?" Kyo asked looked down at their third companion.

Hiro looked around and shrugged "fine by me…where we going next?"

"I don't know" Kyo muttered softly as he reached for his jacket "but there's gotta be something around here"

Hiro sighed as he got up from his seat "it's a shame we haven't found anyone yet"

Kyo laughed as he tapped his friend on the shoulder "Don't sweat it Hiro…we'll find her soon"

Takashi just smiled at the other two as he turned away to walk towards the exit only to stumble to a stop when he noticed he walked into someone.

"Go…sorry" The person said as the back up.

Takashi stared into the bright brown eyes of the small girl before him.

"It's okay" Takashi said as he took his hands off her arms "are you okay?"

Takashi watched as she nodded and smile up at him. He felt like a giant standing in front of her. She must be 5'5 to his 6 foot tall frame.

"_Nana! Come on, your on next"_

Takashi watched as she gave him a brief bow before running off. He could see clearly as the clubs lights weren't complete dimmed.

She had shoulder length, maybe a bit longer, reddish brown hair and an oval shaped face. She had on a short skirt and corset type top and knee high black boots and for some reason he couldn't' take his eyes off her.

"Takashi…we leaving or what?" Kyo asked when he noticed his friend wasn't behind them anymore. He frowned slightly when he saw that Takashi was just staring at the stage where a girl had just recently walked on too.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to get out of here?" Kyo asked as he stepped in beside him. "What's with the girl? You know her?"

"Japanese"

"Huh?" Kyo asked talking his eyes off the girl to look at his friend. "Come again?"

"She's Japanese" Takashi said softly with a growing smile "I want to see her perform"

"She cute" Hiro said as he came up beside them "But can she sing?"

The three men stood there in the back of the club and watched as the girl walked towards the mic.

"Hello…I'm Nana"

They watched as she smiled to the audience and turned slightly to the two people behind her to begin.

Takashi narrowed his eyes as he watched as she tapped her hand against her leg to the sound of the beat before opening her mouth to sing.

As soon as the first note was sung to the last he knew they had found their singer. He could tell this was her first time on a stage by the stiffness in her stance, but it was her vice that grabbed his attention. She was singing about a lost love, it was a sad melody with a bit of beat to it, but the voice never waived for it stayed strong and true.

Takashi closed his eyes and pictured her alone on the state before slowly adding in Kyo on bass, Hiro on guitar and himself on the drums and then he smiled. They had finally found their singer.

"Takashi…are you thinking what I'm thinking" Kyo whispered as he continued to watch the girl perform

Takashi smiled at the younger man before nodding.

Hiro smiled wide and nudge Kyo, who just nudged back. Takashi just rolled his eyes before stepping forward to speak with her.

_**That night changed my life Nana; I became someone new, someone who was needed, not just wanted. I became a singer, I became a member of a band and I was finally one step closer to coming home.**_

A year and bit went by since she left Japan, a full year of new discoveries, coming to terms with her loss and mostly to finally understand where she belonged. It wasn't an easy year, but the most rewarding.

Nana smiled to herself as she thought about the last year. She couldn't believe where her life has taken her and how far she gone. For here she was in a rented studio waiting for her fellow band members to show up for their nightly practice. She's been part of the bad for the last seven months and it's been a very hard seven months of practice and trying to make a career out of singing.

It wasn't easy and it wasn't always glamorous, but she remembered her days watching Nana and the others sit around the homemade dinning room table talking about everything they sacrificed just to get their foot in the door. It surprised her at time how familiar the settings were. They had to create a demo tape, send it to different recording companies and wait patiently for a reply, good or bad. It was nerve wracking at times.

She sang with all her heart and in the end it paid off. It was that night seven months ago that changed her life forever.

They, Takashi Naoe, Hiroshi Kito and Kyo Asuma, were responsible for where they are right now. They had approached her the first night she sang offering her a place in the already formed band as their lead singer. At first she was hesitant, who wouldn't be, but after spending the night at an all night café, talking and laughing she came to realize that it would worth joining. For some reason she felt comfortable with them.

Nana still smiled at how comfortable they got, they talked for hours, laughed a small stories and bad jokes. She learned a lot about them, how they all went to the same college, but different years and it was the desire to play music that got them together, since they all studied different subjects. She was amazed at how well they got along, being complete opposites. Takashi or Taka was the serious one, Hiroshi or Hiro was the easy going one, always quick for a laugh and then there was Kyo Asuma, he at first intimidated her, so quite so mysterious. It wasn't until months later that she realized he was feeling her out before he warmed up to her and when he did he became like a brother to her. He was the brains behind their band, but it was Taka who was the leader.

Takashi Naoe, age twenty-seven, is a tall man (6ft tall), with sandy brown hair that was layered around his face and just danced around his shoulders. He was a master behind the drums and in a lot of ways reminded her of Yasu. He had the same presence that told you he was in control, but not controlling. He had single earring in his left ear and a tattoo of thorns wrapped around his right arm. He likes to ware jeans, preferably dark blue or black, with a T-shirt and jean jacket that made his slightly muscular body stand out nicely.

Takashi was the only son of a Japanese couple that came to the USA for a better future. They now own their own computer consulting company that does rather well. He's the strong silent type that she came to love. He was always there for her, it seems odd that they've only know each other for a short time, but he became her closest confidant. He listened to her and would never force her to be anything she wasn't and for that she would always be grateful

The youngest of the three, Hiroshi Kato, was like a little brother; he loved to be in the centre of attention and loved having naps. Hiro was half American and half Japanese and at the ripe age of twenty-five he could play the guitar as if it was an extension of his hand. He was just slightly taller then her and had spiky dark brown hair that he loved to colour. He would dye the tips whatever colour matched the mood he was in for that moment. To her it suited him. He wasn't conservative or extremely wild, he just had easy going attitude that endured him to her. He was the creative one in the band, he could write songs that could capture your very soul and keep you spellbound. He catered to everyone's strength and none of our weaknesses. He wrote one song that made her cry the first time she ever read it. The namesake of our band.

The last member and the brains of the band, Kyo Asuma was the same height and build as Takashi, but ever different in personalities. Taka had the presence of leader, while Kyo worked behind the scenes. He was a shrewd business man that knew what he wanted and how to get it. At first he reminded her of Takumi, but after awhile she realized that although work as serious, it wasn't everything. Kyo, twenty-seven as well, wore similar outfits to that of Taka, but he had short blue-black hair that fell around his face.

Kyo was friendly and easy going, only after he got to know you, before that he can be cold and every aloof. It was that contrast that made him very special to her. He was strong, without having to prove anything.

All of them were like family to her now, it the short time they worked, breathed together she came to love them as if they were her bothers and she hoped they never leave her.

"Earth to Nana…hello Nana"

Hiro's voice sounded in her ear startling her out of her thoughts. Nana jumped slightly and turned her face to glare up at the smiling man.

"Hiro…you brat" Nana said with a fake frown "What do you want?"

Hiro dropped an arm around her "Oh nothing little sister…but I thought you might want to you know…practice" Hiro backed away slowly with his hands up in front of him "but if you'd rather day dream"

Nana sighed as she shook her head to clear her mind "Hai Hai.."

The other two just smiled at them before walking further into the room.

"Before we start, I think I should say something" Kyo said as he put down his bag "I got a call back from Silver Records…they want to hear us play live"

Nana and the others looked at Kyo as if he had a second head "WHAT?"

Kyo get out a small laugh "You heard me…we finally got someone interested"

Nana jumped up from her spot on the speakers and clapped her hands "this is great news Kyo"

Hiro walked over to her and put his arm around her again "So little Sister…you ready to rock?"

Nana laughed as she leaned into his chest "yup….what did they say we needed to do?"

Takashi sat down in front of his drums "They probably want to see how we react to a crowed and how the crowed reacts to us."

"That's right" Kyo agreed as he knelt down and opened his bag "They want to see if the reactions from the audience is worth investing"

Nana watched them as they got ready to practice. "When do they want to see us?"

Kyo, who now had his bass guitar over his shoulder "They want to see us next Saturday when we play at the River"

Nana nodded slowly as she walked over to the mic

"Don't worry little Sister…everything will be fine"

Nana took a deep breath and slowly raised her eyes to the ceiling.

_**Nana…I'm almost there…just a little be longer.**_

Takumi Ichinose is a man that knew what he wanted and how to go about getting what he wanted. He was gifted with not only the talent of bass guitar but also a silver tongue and a sharp mind.

He went after what he wanted with a single minded purpose, he didn't care if he played by the rules or not, as long as in the end he got the results he wanted.

His band was the perfect example of that. He made sure they were comfortable, but always knew what they did and how to protect them if something happened. He created the band to perfection and it paid off. Some might call him cold and unfeeling, and for the most part they would be right. He can be cold and unfeeling, but he grew up know nothing else. He didn't have the comfort of a joyful childhood that most people had, he grew up hard and fast.

If he was honest with himself there was a moment that he felt more then the usually coldness. It was when he was with her that he felt warm and unconditionally loved. But he hadn't realized what he had until he screwed up and lost everything in one horrible afternoon.

It's been nearly two years since he saw her, since he held her and in those two years his heart still felt the pain of what he lost. He had lost his family, a family he wasn't planning, but his family none the less. He has lost his child, a child he came to want more then anything and the woman that gave him something more then just a warm bed.

Nana Komatsu gave him herself, her whole self without asking for must in return and instead of honoring her; he had hurt in his own selfish desires. It was something he would always regret.

When he had first discovered that she was gone he had locked himself into their bedroom staring blankly at the wall trying to think of where she could be and why she had left him. He was angry at first that she dare leave, but after awhile the unknown feeling of remorse and pain filled him and he had no one else to blame but himself.

It was after that he threw himself into his work and worked harder then ever to forget what he was feeling and just try to go about his day. It didn't take long before his band mates kicked his sorry ass and made him rejoin the land of the living again.

Takumi was abruptly taken out of his thought as a sharp knock at his apartment door. He frowned as he gently placed his brandy down on the coffee table before slowly making his way to the front door.

He wasn't expecting anyone and he wasn't really in the mood for company, but manners demanded that he at least found out who it was.

He then was very puzzled when there wasn't anyone there and as he was just about to close the door he saw a yellow legal size envelope lying on the floor. With slight frown he picked up and weighed it in his hands. It was slightly heavy and he could tell there was some sort of tape in it.

Curiosity got the better of him and he walked back into living room after locking the door and opened the envelop dumping the contents onto coffee table. He reached for the black cassette tape and help it up reading the words "PLAY ME"

With a shrug he got up and walked over to the stereo system and placed the tape in. After a few minute the apartment was filled with a woman's voice and sound somewhat familiar.

For a brief moment he thought it was some poor sap thinking they could get him to help them with their singing career, but it wasn't until he flipped over the photo's did realize what he was listening too.

"Nana?" Takumi whispered softly to himself as he stared down at the picture of the woman that haunted his dreams for the last two years. He took in every inch of the picture like a thirsty man took in water.

He noticed that she left her hair grow longer till it was mid way down her back with slight blue tips, she wore dark leather pants with a red dress shirt that had no sleeves. He traced her smiling face with a trembling finger. "Nana"

Takumi flipped over all the photos, noting that each one had Nana in different poses, some alone and others with three men by her side. At first he looked those pictures with a twinge of jealously eating at his stomach that he quickly put them way. When he was done looking at the pictures he reached for the sealed white envelop that was hidden between two of the photos.

_Ichinose,_

_I owed you this…she's in New York and making he way in the music world (listen to the tape if you don't believe me). She's a singer for the band "Fallen Rose" and they are doing pretty well. _

_They are being represented by Silver Records International; I'm sure you've heard of them, are they not a competitor to yours and BLAST recording companies here in Japan? It would be interesting to see what you make of this…your wife out selling you_

_It makes this worth it_

_My debt is clear now_

Takumi re-read the letter a few times before he placed it on the coffee table and walked over to the window.

He looked out at the full moon and thought about what that letter had said and didn't say.

"Silver Records…hmm" Takumi said softly to himself as he reached for his cell phone.

After dialing a familiar number and waiting for the connection.

"Narita-san…it's Takumi" Takumi said when he head the President's voice "I have a suggestion…you should arrange a meeting with Gaia Music and Silver Records"

"_Nani? Takumi-san, what are you up too?"_

Takumi Smiled "Just arrange it…I promise it will be worth it"

"_Hai Hai…Oyasuminasai"_

"Konbanwa" Takumi said as he ended the call. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the smiling picture.

"I'll see you soon Nana"


End file.
